


Impatience at its finest.

by FandomFighter



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Porn With Plot, Top Arthur Pendragon/Bottom Merlin (Merlin), Top Merlin (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomFighter/pseuds/FandomFighter
Summary: Arthur is distracted, to say the least. Because merlin is making those sounds....
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Impatience at its finest.

Arthur was distracted, and that wa saying something.  
But Merlin. 

Arthur had seen Merlin absolutely desperate before. Had see him fucking himself on all manner of things, including Arthur's cock. 

Arthur remembered his first night with Merlin, the whispered promises between them, the grunts and groans as they moved more and more desperately. The sounds Merlin had made as he realized that Arthur was really there.

When they had eventually (and somewhat reluctently in Arthur's case) tried some BDSM Arthur had seen Merlin tied to their bed bedpost, writhing in pleasure. Had heard his desprate cries as the vibrator moved a slowly as possible, in and out, in and out. 

But something was different tonight.

Arthur had been gone for three weeks, the most time they had been apart since Merlin's trip to Paris four years ago. Of course, Merlin was used to separation, but he had been free of any responsibility, and been bored. 

Boredom lead to missing Arthur.

Which lead to being horny for Arthur.

So tonight, Arthur's first night home, they found themselves in bed. Nothing new.

But Arthur was so very distracted.

Because the sounds.

The sounds Merlin made as he thrust slowly and at the perfect angle were intoxicating. 

He was begging, groaning, moaning and whimpering. Some of the noises sounding more like screams than moans. An almost constant stream of them left his lips and worked its way right into Arthur's head. 

“Arthur please! Fuck! Oh dear god! Harder!” Soon after the noises became unintelligible, just loud, rapid, huffs of air as Merlin rocked back against him.

“You'd better come Merlin. I'm almost there.”

Merlin pushed his hips down and then came, his back arching off the bed as his body spazamed. The sound he made was incredible. It was moan, a scream and a cry wrapped in one.  
Arthur thrust twice more and he was there, toppling over the edge and falling falling falling.

When senses properly returned, Arthur grabbed a rag and gently cleaned Merlin off, kissing the damp skin as he went.

“You were perfect Merlin. So perfect.”

Merlin grunted and curled up on his side, reaching for Arthur.  
The blonde smiled and curled up next to his husband, pulling their bodies close. Their legs tangled together and soon Arthur could feel Merlin's breathing even out and his body relax. 

Even as he drifted off to sleep, Arthur couldn't get the noises Merlin had made out of his head.  
Very early the following morning Merlin awoke, crusty, smelly, and absolutely in heaven. 

He had awokenbto a soft kiss pressed on his lips by Arthur, who was in a similar state.

There were scratches along his back, angry and red against his pale skin. There was even one on the side of his face where Merlin must have grabbed him early on, stretching from his hairline to his jaw.  
The smaller man ran his fingers along it now, wishing he had been gentler the night before. 

“Good morning Merlin.”

Arthur was smiling broadly, his eyes roaving Merlin's face freely.

“I missed you.” The smaller man murmured, pressing a lingering kiss to Arthur's lips. 

“I missed you too.”

They laid there for some time, exchanging lingering kisses and fond glances. 

Eventually Merlin got up to use the bathroom and shower. As he tossed the blanket off him he stretched and groaned.  
Arthur's morning wood (he had been planning on showering with Merlin to deal with it) twitched. 

At once the memories of the night before and his constant distraction returned. Those sounds, Merlin's face when he came, it was all surreal. 

“You coming sweetheart?” Merlin called from the bathroom. 

Arthur followed after his husband, his dick bobbing gently and his eyes fixed on Merlin's pink lips. 

They did actually wash in the shower, Merlin had dried cum on his stomach and Arthur treated him to a head to toe scrubbing, sucking Merlin off as he scrubbed behind his knees. 

Arthur was so focused on the little noises Merlin made, a groan as he kneeded shampoo into Merlins hair, whimpers as he pressed hot, wet kisses to Merlins neck, that he almost forgot to get off. 

It was only when Merlin grabbed his cock and sucked a nipple into his mouth that Arthur remembered how very horny he was.

After their shower they crawled back into bed, clean and warm. Arthur pulled Merlin to him, running his fingers every which way across Merlin's body.

“Arthur?”

“Hmm.”

“You alright?”

Merlin had shifted so he was laying on his side, searching Arthur's eyes with his own.

“Of course. Why?” 

Even then Arthur's voice sounded wistful, far away almost. 

“You seem distracted.”

“I was just thinking that's all love.” Merlin squirmed a little closer. 

“Penny for your thoughts?”

“Mmmm. Have you ever topped before Merlin?”

Merlin was taken aback at the question and frowned, recalling. 

“Twice I think. Why?” 

“I was just wondering.” How on earth could Merlin have a preference for bottoming if he had topped before? Granted Arthur had never bottomed but-

“Are you thinking about becoming a bottom Arthur Pendragon?” 

“No! No of course not. I just. No. Of course not." 

Arthur was always the one in control, always the one taking care of Merlin. The other way around didn't really make sense. Arthur could see the confusion in Merlin's eyes and he hastened to explain.

"It's nothing Merlin, I was just curious... Is it really that good that you would choose to bottom?" When Merlin frowned Arthur continued. "I mean, has bottoming just always felt better?"

Merlin's hand played idly with Arthur's hair as he considered.

"Well, yes and no. They both feel fantastic. But there's something... Hotter about being fucked, as opposed to doing the fucking. Does that make sense?"

"I suppose. You seem to enjoy it very much. The sounds you made the other night, your face-"

"Well I do enjoy it. I always have, but even more since I met you. You're very good." Merlin's hand trailed down to Arthur's chest, splaying across it and drawing random patterns as he spoke. "You're tireless, and your cock is certainly something else. But the way you do it.... You're so powerful. It's very hot."

Arthur smiled as Merlin's hand continued to move, one finger tracing a nipple.

"My ego doesn't really need more stroking Merlin."

"Oh is that what the kids are calling it?"

Arthur chuckled, then pulled Merlin closer to him.

"It's too early to be awake."

"You ass, I was going to go get breakfast." Which Arthur doubted. If Merlin had wanted to get breakfast he wouldn't have crawled back into bed with him.

Arthur held him all the tighter.

"No. You're going to sleep here with me."


End file.
